Portable communication devices such as cellular phones, satellite phones, and radio phones, are becoming increasingly popular. Many persons carry a portable communications device in their automobile with them and may wish to use the device while operating the car. Consequently a variety of accessories have been developed to make it more convenient for people to carry a portable communication device with them and to use that device while in an automobile.
One approach is to install a speaker phone type communication device in the interior of the vehicle so that the device may be used "hands-free." Such a system may include a voice activated dialer to allow telephone calls to be made without the driver using their hands. These devices suffer from the drawback that they are high in cost and usually are permanently installed in a vehicle. To use the same device in a different vehicle would require extensive removal and reinstallation of the device.
Hand-held portable cellular phones are a particularly popular type of portable communication device. These phones are small enough to hold completely in one hand and can be carried with the user by placing the phone in a pocket or purse. A variety of brackets are available for mounting a cellular phone in an automotive interior. Ideally such a device would be easily installed and removed, low in price, and position the cellular phone in a convenient location. Most brackets currently on the market do not meet these three requirements. Some brackets require permanent installation of a plate to the floor or console of the vehicle. Other brackets position the cellular phone where it is not easily within reach of the vehicle occupants. If the phone is not easily reachable from the drivers and passenger seat, using the phone may present a hazard.
Most newer automobiles come factory equipped with cup holders designed to hold soft drink cans, coffee cups, paper cups and the like. Automotive vehicle interior designers strive to place cup holders within easy and convenient reach of the driver. Ideally, a cup holder is positioned such that the driver can remove and replace a beverage container without removing their eyes from the road.
Currently many users of portable cellular phones, in looking for a convenient place to put the phone while not in use, place the phone on the drivers seat or in the glove box.
There is a need for a device for retaining a cellular phone in an automotive vehicle interior that is easy to install and remove, low in price, and positions the phone in a convenient position for use by the driver while operating the vehicle. Further, there is a need for a cellular phone retainer that utilizes an existing cup holder in a vehicle interior to position a phone within convenient reach.